


When He Wakes Up

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After bad sex, Aftercare, Bath, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mostly just bathub fluff, Multi, Safewording, Sung to the tune of Amy Winehouse's Valerie, Vague mentions of gags vibrators and unheard safewords but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: When he wakes up, he smells roses and tastes like a secondhand kiss. But he hasn’t woken up yet, so he is yet to feel such things.





	When He Wakes Up

When he wakes up, he smells roses and tastes like a secondhand kiss. But he hasn’t woken up yet, so he is yet to feel such things. He is yet to feel Lafayette’s warmth beneath him, chests pressed together, holding him close with kisses peppered along his right shoulder. He is yet to feel Alexander’s careful hands untangling bits of his hair that have knotted together like golden labyrinth thread crossed over itself. To him, at this moment in time, the world is dark and quiet, the world is neither cold nor hot, but instead a pleasant warmth all along his lungs, pressing just firmly enough to feel secure. If he were asleep, he would be dreaming, sweet little tidbits impossible to remember upon waking, but he isn’t asleep. He just isn’t awake yet.

Alexander speaks, and amongst the rhythm or water dripping down John’s curls mixed with steam clouding the air, his voice is almost a song. It weaves through the pulled-back shower curtain and delves into warm, bubbly water to stir up more suds, just the way John always liked it. “Do you think he’ll be okay? It was all too much, shouldn’ta pushed him… Should’ve known better for him, could’a asked and he’d reply with his sweet smile… Ever since I came home, he must’a known I was a mess, and you took us in your arms and I said that I’d do the rest. It was all my fault, you shouldn’t even let me be in the same room as him…”

“We all make mistakes, my darling,” Lafayette assured his lover, finishing the tune despite his voice seeming so much more fragile, slightly hoarse to match the worry that deflated his curly hair. Hair that was kinked enough to match the man it belonged to, John would tease in moments he saw himself as more of a Jacky. Though his voice wavered slightly, he spoke in a soft tone, not changing the melody or looking away from the closed eyes of his lover. “Alex, it isn’t… It isn’t… Look, we just wait until he’s fine, and this isn’t the first time that he got too h-hurt… Can’t believe I hurt him again-”

“Gil, the fault should all mine, are you still dizzy?” Alexander interjected, reaching over and smoothing Lafayette’s hair back from his face, gazing down at him with a mixture of concern and shame weighing his shoulders down from his spot on the edge of the tub, feet still resting on the bathmat. Though he wished more than anything to join his loves in the warm, soapy water, he had caused John’s mind to cloud with pain, so his self-imposed punishment would have to be separation. It was he who had turned the music up higher as Lafayette held him down, he who giggled when John twisted and turned, seemingly to the tune of the simple song about a girl named Valerie. He should have noticed the tears, should have seen the anguish on his lover’s face and heard him humming all too different song as the toy whirred inside him.

“Alex, mon cher, I know, that you think this is your fault, but believe me my sweet one, I’m the one supposed to halt… We can’t change the past, so here we will stay,” Lafayette told him in a still weak, yet growing stronger voice as he pulled on arm away from John and tightly grasped Alexander’s rubbing small circles against tan skin with his thumb. “Our John is here, so here is where we stay.”

“Where we stay,” Alexander agreed, squeezing Lafayette’s hand in return and smiling weakly at him as he mustered up a stray bit of joy to shine through his eyes to his lover. “This is where we stay.”

“Where am I?” A small voice called out softly, causing both Lafayette and Alexander to freeze and turn to their lover, watching as John’s wet curls rose with his head, and the man peered up at Lafayette with wide eyes, reaching up to cup his face in wet hands. “I-I know where I am, I know that….I know that we’re all here… I remember most of it, and I just… Sorry I took so long to be here…”

“We are here, and we are home,” Lafayette whispered, nuzzling against John’s warm hands and almost crying with joy that John wasn’t mad at them, despite the fact that even after bad scenes, John had never so much as raised his voice about it. “And I promise that we love you.”

“Swear on my heart little one, so you know that much is true….” Alexander continued, running his hand through John’s less-tangled hair. “And fuck, I’m sorry, god I know how much you must hate me…”

“Alexander, shut up and hold me.”

And so, when he is fully awake and does not have to settle for the taste of secondhand, John is free to kiss and be kissed in between the last few notes fading out of their song. It’ll loop back on soon. Just give it time, brush off the dust that hardly had time to settle, and the record can be played again.

**Author's Note:**

> They spoke to the tune Valerie by Amy Winehouse, which I think is a good song to read this to (The BBC Live recording, specifically).
> 
> For a more melodic experience, leave a comment.


End file.
